Revenge
by Kelly844
Summary: Serena is sick and tired of how she is being treated.....David can help


Hey ya'll, this is my first fanfiction and I'm sure it sucks. But please R+R anyway. By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!!! Sad but true…so read and enjoy! Also, Serena and scouts are 17 while Dare and Andrew are 23.  
  
  
  
Revenge  
  
  
Serena's POV  
  
  
It was a week after Darien broke up with me and I am just so sick and tired of being Darien's object that he could just use and throw away when he's tired of me. I know that Darien still loves me, I can feel it. Darien doesn't know that I have had dreams too but I ignored them because I loved Darien so much that I would give my life for a few years…no days with him. I know he is trying to protect me but I have had many years of scout training and I can take care of myself. Darien is going to also feel the pain that I have to endure for him. I know that boys look at me. So does Darien and it bothers him when they stare and that is the weakness that I will pinpoint on until he breaks and comes back to me, which he will.  
  
  
On Monday I woke up with this new attitude. I slipped into a red halter and black leather pants ( A.N. it's spring break…party time!!!) that go with awesome black high heeled sandals. I looked in the mirror and saw that something was missing. I took out the pigtails, which were now naturally streaked with silver, because I was no longer a child but a grown woman and I was on a hunt to seek a man. I hopped into my silver BMW convertible, a sweet sixteen present from my parents, and sped to the arcade. I went fast. I wanted to be dangerous, sexy, and hot. I knew that I achieved that goal from the cat call and whistles I got. I parked and gracefully left my car and entered the diner. I received jealous glares from the women and stares from the men. Andrew stared at me with him mouth agape and only got hold of himself when he almost dropped his tray of food. I sat down in a stool two down from Darien who had almost fainted. Instantly Andrew was at my side wanting to take my order. I was about to order the usual when I remember that I was a new woman. I asked for water and one small plate of fries. Andrew reluctantly left and I was bombarded by men who all tried to sit next to me and then I realized the flaw in my plan. If I went out with another man to make Darien jealous I could hurt that person. Worried I looked around and was surprised to see David, one of my friends who had been gone for a year on a student exchange program. We were tight but we were just friends. I had a wicked idea. I went to David but at fist he did not recognize and I had to sit down and put my hair up then it clicked, I undid my hair. I knew that David was gay and in the closet so I told him my problem and asked him if he would help by pretending to be my boyfriend. At first he said no but I gave him my puppy dog eyes and he had to succumb. I overheard Darien telling Andrew that he was going to a car show so David and I decided to follow him and "accidentally" run into him. We made out way there and David loved the car show and since he was really hot I loved being there to show him off. When we finally ran into Darien he looked hurt but quickly covered it up. I knew that a few more meeting like this and a kiss or two would break him. For three day David and I would go to the diner and "cuddle" while Darien pretended not to notice but I could see that there were lines around him eyes and it made me sad to do this but at the same time I know it must be done. At night I would hold back tears in determination to be strong for Darien. Soon he will realize that he can't get away from me and nothing will tear us apart except for ourselves. Even though I am not sure how much longer I can hold up this charade I have to keep going. I haven't lost all of my new bad girl attitude but I'm losing it and I need to break Darien fast. It will call for something drastic. The next day I decided what I was going to do. I went to the arcade and asked Andrew if he wanted to go with me, David, and the scouts to the amusement park. He asked if he could bring Darien, as I knew he would, and I said sure. The girls and I had a meeting at the temple and we came up with a plan for a "life or death situation" for Darien and I. Amy's mother knew the man who worked the tunnel of love and we got him to lock us in there overnight I would act scared and well you'll see what happens. That night everything went according to plan as all of the girls paired off with guys they found and David claimed that he was claustrophobic so that left Andrew, me, and Darien. Andrew left to get cotton candy after a meaningful look from Darien so we wordlessly got into the boat and I winked at the ticket taker. He winked back and grinned. In the middle of the tunnel the lights suddenly dimmed, the boat stopped, and the openings closed with steal. The emergency lights flickered on and I knew it was my acting debut. I started to whimper and I snuggled up close to Darien and looked around but couldn't find an exit. He muttered about the safety of the rides and he pulled me closer to him and tried to calm my "fear." We heard noised from outside that were yelling about a wrecking ball and I started to scream. Darien thought that I was really scared and we would die so he just held me and told me that he was sorry and he loved me and I smiled with satisfaction and yelled the code word which was Peter. Darien looked at me in confusion and I just smiled. I heard the creaking of the openings then a great crash. Lita yelled that the opening were now really stuck and they could get the crew over here by tomorrow. Now I was really worried. Darien was still confused so I explained everything to him and he sighed and said that he deserved it, which he did. We got out of the boat and made a nest in the cute pink bunnies. We talked for hours and had an even longer make out session. We fell asleep around midnight in each others arms. We woke up to the worried faced of our friends and we assured them that everything was ok. We went in together and we left together. And that's the story of our break up, Rini Queen Serenity said as she was tucking her 12 year old daughter in. So don't be afraid to take revenge on a guys heart they probably deserve it! Good night. The King stood out in the hall listening and when the Queen came out he grabbed her and whispered that's not how I remembered it.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Ok I know that sucked big time but e-mail me anyway. I have nothing against gay or lesbian people so don't be offended and I hope to read your reviews and e-mails.  
  
  
Kelly844  



End file.
